The Morning After
by Spacebabie
Summary: A One Shot fic that is an answer to all thsoe fics in Sirius denile. Slight MM relationship hints.


Harry Potter and related characters all belong to J. K. Rowling. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder.

Note: This is an answer to all the Harry Potter fics that have Sirius magically come back from the dead. For those who are too young to remember the 80's ask your parents about Dallas.

The Morning After

By Spacebabie

-

The hollow hooting sound from the wooden owl had dove deep into the subconscious mind of Remus Lupin and wrestled him from the sweet embrace of sleep. He did not want to get out of bed and rolled over to his side and thrust his head under the pillow that was stuffed with the feathers of a griffin.

The accursed bird would not shut up, and instead of hooting from it's perch of it's large clock it was coming from the end table right next to him. No matter how much he would have resisted the bird wouldn't stop hooting until he had crawled out of bed.

"Oh fine," Remus barked as he sat up, the thin layer of blankets he used to cover him up at night slid off. "I'm awake." It was best for him to crawl out of bed and not wait for the bird to start pecking at his head.

The owl didn't stop hooting. It was no bigger than his thumb. Tiny eyes resembled ink droplets and its wingers were pressed against it's sides.

"Annoying thing," Remus grumbled as he slid out of bed. The alarm was commanded to keep hooting until he had both feet on the ground.

The second his feet came in contact with the ground, the small wooden beak closed and the wings spread out. It flapped its wings thrice before it rose into the air and continued to fly across the room towards the large clock. The small wooden doors opened at the top of the clock and its perch extended out. It brought the image of a child trying to catch snow flakes on their tongue to Lupin's mind.

"Shower or breakfast first?" The important decision of the day ran across the mind of the werewolf. Should he go to the kitchen and command the stove to cook him breakfast or should he take a shower first and then fix breakfast?

The simply discoing seemed so trivial after what happened the day before. He would never forget the sight of Sirius falling to his death while holding back Harry. He spent hours trying to comfort the lad.

It wasn't fair to Harry. He lost his parents when he was just a mere infant, forced to live with relatives who mistreated him due to who his parents were. He found out he had a Godfather and was looking forward to the day when Sirius would have been cleared of his murder charges and he could live with him. Now that has been taken away from him.

"I could find away to become his legal guardian," Lupin muttered as he staggered his way towards the water closet adjacent to his room. "It would be the least I could do."

He grabbed onto the doorknob and paused. He was not completely certain, but he thought he had heard the sounds of the shower heads running. Was someone inside? Lupin didn't remember having any guests over. There was n no reason for the shower heads to be running.

He slowly opened the door and released a wave of warm air and steam. It wasn't so thick that he couldn't see anything. Lupin waved his hand around, trying to clear a bit more of the fog out and stared at the top of his shower door. It was too thick to see anyone was in there but three of the six shower heads were running. One only poured regular water. The second poured a liquid soap, the third shampoo, the fourth a rinse that also conditioned the hair, the fifth had scented water to rinse over the body one the body was clean and the sixth poured out lotion.

"I'm almost finished here," a familiar voice called out in a cheery tone.

Lupin stopped in his tracks. That voice. "No," he shook his head. It couldn't be.

"I didn't know if you wanted to shower first." Two of the shower heads were turned off. "You were still sound asleep when I awoke. I didn't want to be rude. After all we did have a trying day." The third shower head was turned off and the scented water was turned on.

Lupin couldn't speak. He had a ghost in his shower. That was the only logical response.

"Why are so quiet?"

"I d-d-don't," Lupin paused to run his tongue over his lips. "I don't quite know how to respond."

The last drops of the scented water feel from the spigot and the sliding glass door slid back A few droplets of water trickled down the guest's roguishly handsome face. His dark hair was plastered against the back of his head and neck. While wet it would stay in place but when it was dry no bush or cob could keep the scruffy hair in place.

Lupin felt his pulse race at the sight of the other man. His eyes widened to twice their natural size.

"What do you mean you don't know how to respond?" the naked man blinked at the sight of Lupin. "What's wrong, Moony? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Sirius?" The name was spoken with Lupin's voice, but he wasn't sure he said it. His tongue felt to heavy to move.

"Yes?" Sirius raised his eyebrows. "Is something wrong?"

"Your dead."

"I'm dead?" Sirius pushed back the door even further and grabbed the tow that was hanging next to the shower. "That is quite funny. I don't feel dead."

"You were fighting with Bellatrix, and you fell over. You fell past the curtain and your body was gone." Lupin explained. His hands were trembling. "Harry and I saw it."

"That was Bellatrix that fell over, not me."

"She was gloating after you died.

"Was that the last memory you had before you woke up this morning?"

"Yes," Lupin stared at the shower. He could make out a blurred image of a man drying himself off.

"You don't have to worry," Sirius pushed back the door all the way and stepped out. "What you saw was just a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yes," Sirius reached out and brushed his hand against the top of Lupin's head. "It didn't really happen. Take your shower. It will calm you down and I'll make us some breakfast. We have a long day ahead of us."

_The End_


End file.
